Sahara: A Prodigy Daughter
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: 13 years have passed since the end of the Equalist War, and now Korra and Mako are married and have 3 lovely daughters, Sahara, Disturbia, and Serenity-Mei. Their eldest just started 5th grade, and is struggling to keep her cool. Sahara doesn't know how to handle the drama, especially with the jocks on her heels. Will Sahara survive the drama that awaits her and her family?
1. Introduction

**Hi, people, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm not really sure if this will pull off, but if you like it, enjoy it! This is only the introduction, as you can see, but there's more chapters after this - approximately 2, but I'm working on it! This story our time in modern, but it still has bending and the nations and stuff. Well, go ahead and read, I think I'm done with all the heads-ups.**

Sahara Aphrodite Disertion

The Prodigy Daughter

Introduction

Once, long, long ago, within the Four Nations' capitol, Republic City, a baby girl was born.

The girl was ravishing. She had her father's pure white skin. Her hair, black as the ebony night sky. And her father's flaming, and somehow deadly golden eyes. They called her Sahara.

The girl's parents were Avatar Korra and Chief Mako Disertion, Chief of Republic City Police. The couple knew at once that their daughter was going to be special. Knowing each other from the ages of 18 and 17 (when they met) to the ages of 21 and 20 (now), they knew their personalities pretty well – Mako, a quiet and serious young man with a big temper if aggravated, and Korra, a loud and hot-headed young woman with a temper that was x5 the size of Mako's. So as Sahara grew older and bigger during her first years, her personality was growing more and more obvious. She was the loud Korra at home, the quiet Mako outside of it, and if she fussed, her face would start to turn red until someone finally lulled her to sleep. That's when Korra and Mako would look at each other with a look that said it all – _Sahara is DEFFINETLY a mix of us both._ But it didn't stay that way for long.

Now, Sahara is your average 10 ½-year-old girl – such as the tall height of 5'1", the transition of being a teenager and doing home activities that she doesn't normally do, and the natural effects of puberty, like having a bigger voice – but she's _certainly _not your typical type. Her personality also grew farther onto Mako's side of it, so she became much more quiet, calm, and serious, but she still contained some of her mother's outside shell, like her stubbornness and arrogance, not to mention both of her parents' tempers combined, but also inherited both of their loyalty, kindness, and care, including her Uncle Bolin's sense of humor.

Most girls her age were more prissy, neat, and immature. Sahara isn't like that. Like her mother, she's a complete tomboy. Sure, there were times where she felt like wearing a skirt or dress with leggings, or 2 ½ inch wedged heels to school, but she did this to cover up who she really was from the school jock gangs and cheerleader groups. She let them find out themselves. And how exactly did she do that? Well . . . let's just say . . . she would let them decide whether or not to go into a full-out hand-to-hand combat fight – and since she always looked so delicate and defenseless, that would always end up being a yes – and the opponents would always end up getting their butts kicked by a fearless and stubborn yet very under-covered girl. This reputation started at the beginning of 5th grade. The school jocks were always on her heels, always teasing her and kept on nagging her on why she never hung out with the "girlies" and stood alone. Then, one day, the so-called "Head Jock" – or more like "Head Jerk" from what Sahara always told her best friends, Kala, Kaira, Montana, and Sakari – went up to her and told her . . . how about we just go to the scene? It would be a lot easier. You know what, enough commentary from the narrator, let just go with the story already and other's will be explained throughout, okay? Okay, good, okay, now let's get started and no more talk – man, I just keep rambling, don't I?


	2. Chapter 1: School Struggles and Tussles

**Ok, here is the actual first chapter of this story. It's kinda long, if you ask me, but it's pretty interesting here and there. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 1

School Struggles and Tussles

Sahara's POV

"Dude, seriously, you gotta stop singing every morning, otherwise, your gonna catch nodes," I told Kaira, one of my best friends. Even though she is a fantabulous singer, she's been singing in her normal voice – not too loud for the whole bus to hear, not too soft for me to strain to hear her, but loud enough to have just me and Montana, one of our other best friends, to hear – for the past week since she's auditioning for a part in the school musical, "Have a Heart".

It's all about these five girls who happen to be wallflowers and this one girl, Adeline, is the one with a hard and cold appearance all because of her past, and the other girls, including her family, try to cheer her up and make her let go of her past and start to lighten up around others besides her friends and family. I'm also auditioning with her and so are Montana, Kala, and Sakari, our best friends. We're all hoping to get the parts for the five girls since; of course, we always like to be together. Montana's trying out for Naramei, Kala's going for Kaiza, Sakari wants to be Amber, Kaira is auditioning for Magnolia, and I really want to be Adeline.

Kaira stopped singing her audition song, "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, at her favorite part, which was the chorus.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I've been with this kind of stuff," she said with a playful pout and a little shoulder slump forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we all feel the same way as you do, Kai, but it's not like you see me practicing 'Last Friday Night' every time I get the chance," Montana said from the seat next to us.

"Or me practicing 'Wide Awake,'" I added.

"Or Kala practicing 'E.T'," Montana included.

"Or Sakari practicing 'Firework'," I shoved in the mix. **(I just picked random songs at the top of my head, ok, so don't tease me, and yes i know that they're all by Katy Perry; these girls love her songs, so don't be surprised to see some more of them soon in other chapters. Besides, I told you this would be modern!)**

"Oh, look, its Kala's stop," Kaira said as she took a quick peek over the rail to see Kuruk Glacier Glade, Kala's neighborhood.

"Kala!" we all shouted as we waved from the top. She wasn't easy to miss. She's the only brunette out of a sea of blondes. Her head jerked up from the sound of her name and we were met with a pair of ice-blue eyes and a bright smile as she waved back. After a few moments, she appeared at the top of the double-decker and took her seat next to Montana. And since we decided to have a handshake whenever either of us saw each other, we all locked pinkies, touched thumbs, high-fived, then fist pumped in a circle, then sat down once the bus started moving.

It was two to a seat and was me and Kaira, Montana and Kala, and Sakari sat alone. But lucky for us, we got to sit on the top deck of the double-decker school bus – who knew Republic City schools allowed double-deckers for school buses? – Since the bottom was packed and there was no room for five more girls, so we were the only ones on top.

"Let me guess. Kaira was singing her head off again, wasn't she?" Kala asked me. My "matter-of-factly" smirk must've made it obvious since I had it on when I was talking about the singing situation before she showed up to Kaira.

"Yep, and that's not gonna stop until we all find out who we get in the musical," Montana said for me. We have a thing for knowing what the other is going to say, so we usually say it for each other.

"Oh wow," Kala said in a playful smirk and eye-roll, her tone full of sarcasm, "and I thought _I_ was the annoying one."

"You still are," Kaira was playing along, "just not as much as you used to be."

"Like how you're not as cooled off as you used to be?" Kala said. Uh-oh. Kaira is known for being sensitive, so even if you're playing around or not, she always takes comments seriously. Montana and I shared a concerned "now-Kala's-done-it" look as Kaira's slightly tanned face started to turn an angry shade of pink.

"Like you can be more calm?" Kaira spat with deadly venom dripping from her tone.

"Like you can be more annoying?" Kala bit with poison smeared on her words. Now I was starting to get worried. It was only 8:30 in the morning and these two are already fighting? Now that's a new record. But seriously, we don't need another fight that can nearly break up our group again, so I step in.

"Guys, please, we seriously don't need another fight breaking through the group again, or else that'll end us permanently!" I said with a concerned tone. This got their attention and their faces softened with regret.

"I'm sorry for calling you annoying, Kala. It might be true, but I shouldn't have accused you for being more of me," Kaira said. _Of course she would say it first; she's the 2__nd__ softest in the group! _I thought to myself as a smile was starting to come on my face.

"I'm sorry too. You usually are the cooled off one most of the time, but I shouldn't have said that you sorta lost it and started to become aggravating," Kala said. I let my smile emerge as they hugged and sat back down.

"Thank you," I said sincerely to both of them.

"Hey guys, Sakari's stop is here," Montana said after a few moments of silence. And when we looked over the railing, sure enough, we were at Kyoshi Island Woods, Sakari's neighborhood. I could tell she couldn't wait to get on top o the bus because from the looks of it, her 8-year-old sister and 6-year-old brother were at her heels again.

"Sakari!" we shouted as we waved like we did when we were at Kuruk Glacier Glade. We were immediately sought out by distressed and annoyed forest-green eyes belonging to a certain caramel-skinned strawberry-blonde girl wearing a bright green tank-top with a ruffled knee-high deep-green jean skirt and silver mid-calf 3 inch wedged heels. And that girl happened to be Sakari. A tired smile appeared on her face, but it definitely lightened her mood.

A few moments later, Sakari was on the deck with us.

"Hello!" we all said in a sing-song voice together. It was weird. We always did that when we were all together.

"OMG, you guys, I love your outfits!" Sakari said. She was known for being the fashionista in the group.

"Thank you! We love yours, too!" the rest of us said together. Geez, what are we, sisters? (Okay, well, I guess you can consider us Soul Sisters, but seriously, what is with us?) I took that moment to take in what everybody was wearing.

Kaira was wearing a light blue tank top with a navy blue leather vest that covered just her shoulders, a pair of jean shorts with the water tribe symbol embroidered on it in sky blue, and blue leather country boots. As you can see, Kaira favors leather, so there's never one day that you don't see her with any leather on. Montana was wearing a forest green t-shirt hoodie, dark-green skinny jeans, and green country boots. Montana is a little hip-hoppy, so every now and then she likes to dress up like her D.J. self. Kala was wearing my mom's newest album t-shirt from her first tour of it in the city, "The Fallen", – that's right; she's a singer/songwriter – flare jeans, and blue sneakers. She's the sporty type, so she wears her sneakers most of the time. I was wearing a coral spaghetti-strapped tank top with a bright red leather vest covering just my shoulders – a lot like Kaira's – with the Fire Nation symbol printed on it in white, white mid-thigh jean shorts, – exactly where my ebony black hair stopped – and knee-high 2 ½ inch red leather hunting/country boots. I'm basically a tomboy, much like my mother – but she can dress very classy sometimes and still look tough, another thing I got from her, even though the jock gangs can't take a hint, even when I make them slightly cower – but I usually cover up that piece by dressing girly, because I don't want everybody to back away from me if I looked as terrifyingly dangerous and tough as my mom. I already have my father's deadly facial traits, that's already enough; I don't need my mother's to add to it. But today I decided to loosen up a bit and let my tomboy side show for once.

"You guys ready?" I asked the girls. In the mornings, we liked to sing our favorite songs together, since after Sakari's stop, it's another 15 minutes to school. They nodded.

After seeing my mother, Avatar Korra, – yes, THE Avatar Korra, master of all four elements who saved the city from Amon and stopped the Spirit World from taking over the Water Tribes and married my dad, Chief Mako Disertion, Chief of Republic City Police – perform her latest album in the city last month, "The Fallen", it sort of "inspired" us into forming a singing group. We sing our favorite songs from my mother's albums and other artists that we know.

"You guys wanna do 'Domino' first," I asked to confirm the first song.

"Sure," they chorused together. Then we started to sing.

(Key: _Sahara_/**_Kaira_**/_Montana_/**Kala**/**Sakari**/Sahara & Kaira/**_Montana, Kala, & Sakari_**/**All of the girls**)

_"I'm feeling happy and free  
__**Like glitters rainin' on me**__  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
__I think I'm 'bout to explode__"_

"

I can taste the tension like a clot of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathin' like I'm runnin' 'cause you're takin' me there  
Don't you know  
You spin me out of control_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)  
We can dance here all night  
_**Man this club is real tight**_  
_**Baby come on**_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)  
I'm feelin' like a bass drum  
_**Sparkin' up a rhythm**_  
_**Baby come on**_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)"_

"

**Rock my world until the sunlight**_  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
_**Now we're dancin' in the moonlight**_  
__**Knock me down like I'm a Domino**__  
_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we dance don't ever let me go**_  
_**Now we're dancin' in the moonlight  
Knock me down like I'm a Domino**_"_

"You got me losin' my mind

_**My heart beats out of time**__  
_**I'm seein' Hollywood stars**_  
_**With crazy lights and guitars**_"_

"

Now I can taste the tension like a clot of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathin' like I'm runnin' 'cause you're takin' me there  
Don't you know  
You spin me out of control_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)  
We can dance here all night  
__**Man this club is real tight**__  
_**Baby come on**_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)  
I'm feelin' like a bass drum  
__Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
_**Baby come on**_ (__**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**__)"_

"

**Rock my world until the sunlight**_  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
_**Now we're dancin' in the moonlight**_  
__Knock me down like I'm a Domino__  
_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we dance don't ever let me go**_  
_**Now we're dancin' in the moonlight  
Knock me down like I'm a Domino**_ (x2)"_

"We sound a-MAZING!" Kaira said. I'm not the bragging type, but I gotta admit, we do sound awesome. We're planning to audition to be the band for the Fall Festival. We're all dressing up in costumes since it's a Halloween party. We sang other songs from my mom's albums, like "Going Under", "22", "Bring Me to Life", and "All Too Well", all in that order. Then we got off the bus and walked to our lockers on the first floor, which are fortunately right next to each other.

Avatar All-Around School is obviously an all-around school – it says it right in the name. It has three floors: Floor 1 is Elementary School, – grades Pre K-5th – Floor 2 is Middle School – grades 6th-8th – and Floor 3 is High School – grades 9th-12th. Kaira, Kala, Montana, Sakari, and I are in 5th Grade, the glorious last year of Elementary School. I gotta tell you, I'm really tired of being on the first floor for 6 years – Kindergarten - 5th. You start having lockers by 3rd grade and have them for the next . . . 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th . . . 9-10 years. But until then, you stick with cubbies.

Since it's our, like, 5th day of school, we're still getting used to our new locker combinations, but fortunately for me, I was able to get mine open on the first try. As I looked at my Family Summer Vacation photo taken this past summer – me on Daddy's back with my arms wrapped around his neck, Mom's arms hugging my 10-year-old sister Disturbia, my youngest sister being carried by my Uncle Bolin, my dad's younger brother, my Aunt Asami has her arms draped around my twin female cousins (who are my age and go to the same school I do), Willow and Willa, and Gran-Gran next to Grandpa with Willow and Willa's 3-year-old brother in her arms on the near-by beach at Ember Island, all of us smiling after a filling lunch on the beach – I remember something that I've been edging to tell my friends.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot to tell you," they turned their heads to look at me, "my parents are coming over for gym and lunch."

"Are you serious?" Kaira asked with excitement spread all over her face. I nodded. As I rambled on to why they were coming - Daddy had a day off and Mom didn't have practice till we got home – I failed to notice their worried expressions as I put my gathered all of my things together.

"They said you guys can stop by after sc – what's up? I asked as I finally noticed their faces, some looking at me, some looking behind me. Kaira spoke up with a nervous tone.

"Uh, Sahara, y-you might w-wanna try to control your t-temper this time," she stuttered as her gaze went from behind me to my eyes. I gave her "What?" look and after a few seconds, I finally realized what she was talking about. I let out a very annoyed sigh as I turned my head to look at my locker with irritated eyes.

"They're right behind me, aren't they?" I asked my friends. They all nodded slowly in unison. Then, I heard the most infuriating male voice on the planet.

"What's so bad about knowing why you're parents are coming over to stay for a while?" it said. I tried to close my eyes and breathe slowly to consume my anger while he was talking, but apparently it wasn't helping. My eyes twitched and I couldn't take it anymore. My mother's side was getting the better of me. I whipped my entire body around to come face to face with Fang Henderson, Head Jock of the most popular jock gang in Elementary School, and his four "back-ups", his twin look-alike brother, Howl Henderson, Randy Nite, Ozai Crush, and Matt Renderun.

"What is up with you guys and eavesdropping?!" I spat in his face – literally. I was going for a lower tone, but that didn't work out the way I wanted it to, and I ended up attracting the attention of some other people. Unfortunately, they decided to keep listening. _Now you've done it Sahara,_ I thought angrily to myself as more attention was coming. "I mean, seriously, what part of 'Mind your own business' don't you understand? Nothing, apparently!"

"Well, what's up with you and dressing like a diva?" he backfired. "One day you're in a skirt and sequined tank top and the next thing you know, you're dressed like . . ." he took a moment to take my appearance in. I smirked at his surprised face, ". . . a tomboy?" he half-questioned. Fang can be so predictable sometimes. The small crowd behind us murmured in surprise.

"A tomboy?"

"I thought Sahara was the bling type."

"I always thought she was covering up something, I just don't know what it was."

"Never judge a girl by her looks," I said to Fang, my smirk still plastered on my face. This seemed to confuse the group even more, and that's when I started to hear people quietly chuckling at their confusion since it's very rare that someone gets this gang even slightly confused. Apparently, I'm the only one who can. I'm so special.

"Don't think you're anything special, 'cause you're not," Howl hissed. Always the touchy one. This earned me a lot of "ooh's" and "burns" from the crowd. But what they didn't know is that I know something they don't. Only Kaira, Montana, Sakari, and Kala know about my identity as the eldest daughter of the most powerful woman and the best male fire bender in the world. My smirk grew into a smile.

"Oh, trust me; I'm more special than you think. As a matter of fact, I'm more special than all five of you combined," I said. I got more surprised murmurs from the crowd. Then, my iPhone 4s vibrated in my vest pocket. I took it out. I had a text message from my dad. I'm so glad our school doesn't have anything against having you're phones out during school ours. I'm not kidding.

(Key: _Mako, __**Sahara**_)

_Hey Sahara mom & i r on our way 2 the school now. We needed 2 b here early just 2 get things settled. Sorry, am I interrupting something?_

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

**_Ok fine with me. I'll c u guys - wait, how do u know ure interrupting something?_**

**_To: Daddy From: Sahara_**

_Ha ha, take a look out the window._

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

I looked out the window. Daddy had on his all-knowing smirk while Mom was in a laughing hysteria. I gave him a playful open jaw glare before I texted back.

**_Don't get any ideas, these guys r SO infuriating! I really just wanna punch the guy in front of me in the face!_**

**_To: Daddy From: Sahara_**

_Y don't u? alright heres the deal. If u don't wanna punch him in the face, then whoop his butt during the sparring session gym later since hes ure partner, or both._

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

**_I think I'll do both_**

**_To: Daddy From: Sahara_**

_BEAT EM UP GOOD!_

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

I struggled to hold in my laugh. Even though he is known for being "Mr. Cool-Guy", I'm known for being his favorite, so I'm always considered "Daddy's Little Fire Ferret".

**_Don't worry, I will!_**

**_To: Daddy From: Sahara_**

_Well this will b interesting._

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

**_Dont get ure hopes up just yet._**

**_To: Daddy From: Sahara_**

_Fine._

_To: Sahara From: Daddy_

I texted my friends, hoping that they all had their phones with them today.

**_Hey guys look out the window_**

**_To: Kai, Tana, Kala, Kari From: Sahara_**

I looked at my friends and all of them looked at their phones, and then out the window. Once they saw my parents walking toward the front entrance, they smiled with excitement.

"Oh, really, why are you so special? Like I said before, you're not as special as you think you are," Fang said to me right after my parents walked out of the main office. Mom's face was a mix of "What did he just say?" and "Oh he did not just say that." Daddy's face held the look he had on when he taught me something very important.

_*Flashback to the last day of Summer Vacation*_

_"Nicely done, Sahara!" Daddy praised me as I finished my routine perfectly. It was the last day of Summer Vacation before I headed off to 5__th__ grade the next day, so Daddy took a day off to give me another self-defense lesson. Mom was out with my sisters to get them to their Open Houses at the school._

_I was working on a new technique to use during self-defense, sparring, or hand-to-hand combat. I wanted to learn how to use someone else's strength against themselves, so I asked Daddy._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How do you use another person's strength against themselves?"_

_"Well, sometimes, if you know the other person's style of fighting well enough to learn and master it, you can take that as an example; but sometimes, you might be fighting a person you know really well personality-wise. Sometimes, you can take what they hate the most and threaten to make them do it or give it to them. Trust me, it works; I use that one on your mother way too many times a day." I laughed at this. My parents knew each other since they were toddlers. He's probably been using that on her since they were preteens!_

_"I can only imagine," I told him. He chuckled a bit._

_"Faking pain while giving a quick remark is a good way to get them distracted, and if you really are in pain, it could give you enough time to recover a bit." He kneeled down to my height and put his hands on my shoulders_

_"But but both of those strategies combined is also a pretty good way to win a fight, Sahara. But don't always go to the best way first. Promise me you'll always remember that. Promise me you'll remember how and when to use them." he told me. I hugged him as I answered._

_"I will, Daddy, I promise."_

_*End of flashback*_

I knew Fang since Kindergarten, and believe it or not, he was my best friend. That is, until the 3rd grade. Knowing that I trusted him, he set me up just to save himself from getting beat up. He utterly betrayed me. And no one, not even my friends and family, knew about this. So what he said still hurt just as bad as the other insults did. But I would never admit that to anybody.

_"Sometimes, you might be fighting a person you know really well personality-wise. Sometimes, you can take what they hate the most and threaten to make them do it or give it to them." _Daddy's voice echoed inside my head.

Knowing that Fang hates waiting unless he gets something really good out of it, I decided that would be a good way to get him mad.

"I'll let you wait until gym. I wouldn't wanna spoil the excitement," I said with a challenging smile. His caramel tanned face turned a slight shade of red. _Did I really make him that mad?_ I asked myself.

"Alright, that's it!" he yelled. He lunged to punch me, but I was ready and moved out of the way, so he ended up punching my locker. He wasn't affected by it, so I assumed he's been working out a lot more often, but at least he didn't put a dent in the door, otherwise, I would kill him (no, not literally!). He lunged at me again, but I blocked his fist with my left forearm and the other with my right hand. I remember to keep my eyes on his arms and legs, not his face. He managed to get his fist out of my strong grip and place a sharp jab in my stomach – and even though I have a strong 6-pack (hey, I've been active since I was 3, okay?), he still managed to get some pain in it.

_"Faking pain while giving a quick remark is a good way to get them distracted, and if you really are in pain, it could give you enough time to recover a bit."_ Daddy's strategies kept on coming back to me today, and I'm proud to say that I'm finding it helpful.

"Ugh! Man, you've really gotten swifter since June!" I quickly replied with my right arm clutching my abdomen, faking pain. This got his attention and he smiled smugly.

"Well, I did get my black belt in June a little after school ended, and I did start self defense when I was 7, so that probably explains - " I stopped faking and punched him twice as hard in the gut, " – ugh! What the - !" he didn't have enough time to finish what he was saying since I was coming here and there and everywhere.

"How – " punch in the arm, "do you even manage – " knee him in the stomach, "to get that close?" he asked between throws.

"FYI, I've been taught by –" punch in the side, "two of the best teachers –" jump over a ground side kick, "in the whole world –" swing-side-kick in the side, "since I was 3, so –" punch-punch-kick combo to the chest, stomach and hip, "that kinda gives me –" punch in the arm, "an extra bonus." He goes for a punch in the face, but I see it coming. I grab his wrist with my famous death hold, give him a small smirk, lift his arm over my head, and twirl under it while twisting it and bringing it with me. I grab Fang's jet black hair that's naturally styled a lot like my father's, bring his head back so he's looking at me, and let my smirk become more visible.

"And this proves it," I said, triumph ringing in my voice. I give his hair a small tug, dig my nightly-filed and long nails into his skin while I give it a small twist, and once I see him wince, I kick his legs out from under him, turn him around, and while I still have my grip on him, I kneel on my left leg and pin him on the floor, front-first.

I let my death grip on Fang go and stood up, flipping my long hair out of my face and a triumphant smile across my face. The small crowd had gotten a bit bigger and it was cheering a little too loud for my taste. Good thing the bell didn't ring yet. I turned to my friends, and we all group-hugged, laughing.

"Are you sure you didn't break anything?" Sakari asked me.

"Yeah, I wanna get that smoothed over before you get in-school detention," Montana said. We turned to look at Fang, who was up with a big bruise on his arm where I punched him constantly, and clutching his wrist, which I luckily didn't tear open. He lifted his head to look at me. The cheering died down as the audience realized what was going on. My piercing and deadly golden-amber eyes glared at him and his ocean mist gaze stayed on me.

"I'll come back. You'll see. I'm gonna crush you during the sparring tournament later," he said with too much confidence.

"Oh, trust me, you won't," I assured him. "And you four, don't even think about trying to help him later," I told his gang. They slowly backed off with Fang the last one to retreat. My parents came up on me from behind.

"Good girl," Mom said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, even though that was pretty entertaining, you should get to homeroom. You guys have less than five minutes to get to class," Daddy told us, amusement in his tone.

"WHAT?!" we shouted in panic. I grabbed my bag and notebooks off the floor, and we ran down the hallway, skidded around the corner, and sprinted past classroom doors until we finally came to room C24. Kala would've gone next door if it wasn't for Montana who grabbed her book bag and dragged her inside. We sat down in our seats, and luckily for us, there were two minutes left until the bell rang to start class.

"Phew!" we all breathed as we slumped in our chairs.

"That was close," Montana said.

"Too close," I replied. We sat up and I crossed my arms just to be comfortable. I never really liked having my arms on my desk unless I'm doing class work. Just then, Windia Frost, a sweet girl with feisty water bending skills with chestnut hair and misty blue eyes, came up to me with a genuine smile. She and I were pretty close friends, even though my cousins introduced me to her three days ago.

"Hey, Sahara, I heard about happened with you and Fang. Did you beat him up as bad as everyone else said?" she asked me, making her usual soft voice a little louder for me to hear since the room was buzzing with the news.

"Not really, but she beat him up pretty good," Kaira said for me.

"What she said," I told Windia as I pointed to Kaira.

"Wow. Well, since you didn't break anything, and that he doesn't look in a really good fighting condition, you'll probably manage to take him down within five minutes once the Sparring Tournament at gym later starts," she told me.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one," I said, laughing slightly.

"The bell's gonna ring in a minute, so I'll see you guys and your cousins at lunch, then!" Windia said as she walked to the west side of the room to her seat.

"See you later, Windy!" we chorused as she left. About three seconds ticked by, and then the bell rang. Once it did, my twin female cousins appeared in the doorway.

"Right on time, girls. Willow, Willa, take the seats at your cousin's table," our teacher, Ms. Devine told them. Still panting, my cousins walked over to my table. Willow took the seat next on my right and Willa sat in front of her. I put on a "Really?" face and looked at Willow.

"Seriously, Willow? I thought you told me yesterday that Willa knew where the classroom was already," I said.

"Hey, I was telling the truth! Only this time, she forgot her locker combination and it took forever just to get it!" Willow said defensively.

"Mmhm, sure she did," I said with sarcasm dripping off my words.

"Actually she's right," Willa said, butting into the small conversation, "I did forget the combination, but it's not my fault that I can forget things easily!" she said, defending both herself and her sister.

"Okay, as much as I wanna keep talking, we should probably pay attention before we get caught, even if it is the most boring lesson ever," I said, proving my point.

"Fine," my cousins said in unison. I rolled my eyes at the two of them as willow doodled in her notebook and Willa started to fall asleep. _ They are so delusional,_ I thought to myself as the lesson continued on until the bell rang for second period.

"FINALLY!" my friends and I said in relief as we grabbed our bags and headed to the girls' changing rooms to get in our gym clothes for the Sparring Tournament. Girls wore a rosy pink tank top and bright red shorts while the boys wore sky-blue t-shirts and navy blue boy shorts.

"You ready to show your stuff today?" Kaira asked me as we walked into the gym.

"Definitely," I replied. Just then, Fang and his jerk gang came out of the boys changing room – and worst of all, they were coming towards me.

"Remember, try not to hit him until it's your turn in the tournament," Kala whispered quietly in my ear. I gave her a slight nod. I then mentally smiled slyly in my head.

_Don't worry, I won't. 'Cause you know why? He has no idea how skilled I am. He has no idea what kind of power I hold. Fang, you'll be going down; again. You know why? You have no idea what you're signing yourself up for. _And you know what? He really doesn't.

**So, yeah, as you can see, i added some Taylor Swift, Jessie J., and Evanescence into the song mix, but that's because I wanted them to be a part of this. And as for the upcoming battle, what do you guys think what will happen? Will Sahara defeat her ex-best friend and now-arch enemey, or will she be scarred and burned like Aang and Zuko? I'm kidding, she's not going to die! but that's the only spoiler I'm giving you. just so you know.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra", "Domino", "Going Under", "22", "Bring Me to Life", and "All Too Well". All either belong to Mike and Bryan, Jessie J., Taylor Swift, or Evanescence.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Secret Inside and Ember

**Alrighty, here is chapter #2! Now let me tell you this, you guys will be in for a treat. I even interested myself, and i was just putting down random things that were related to the scene! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A Secret inside an Ember

Sahara's POV

My parents had an extra hour after they got here, so I guess they decided to go into a sparring match, water vs. fire. There's only 10 minutes left until class started, so we were getting a show, with the Chief of Republic City Police and the Avatar sparring right in front of us. So far, Mom was starting to tire Daddy out, but of course, he'd never stop trying to beat my mom. They probably made another "if-you-win, if-I-win" deal. And with my mom being the Avatar, it's almost impossible to beat her.

Mom and Daddy kept on going until water-fists slammed against fire-fists. They stayed that way panting until Daddy took the opportunity to side-swing kick a leg in my mother's side. She was really caught off guard, but even though it was a pretty hard impact, she managed to stay on her feet. She threw a water whip and wrapped it around my dad's ankle and yanked him forward, but he pushed himself up with a blast of fire and cut the whip from his ankle. He created fire whips and my mom made water whips. They lashed at each other until my mom wrapped her right whip around Daddy's waist and dragged him over to the wall, but he was able to cut the whip again and extend his left whip to trip her. Mom tried to move out of the way but was completely unprepared and ended up falling anyway. She landed on her back and rolled on her side. Daddy extinguished his whips and walked over to my mom with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I win," he said simply.

"Okay, I have to give you that one," she said, looking up at him while she laid flat on her back, "even though I am getting tired of fire-flaked jerky burgers."

"Are you saying I'm not good with the grill?" he asked as he gave her a hand up.

"I didn't say that," Mom replied as she stood up. Then, Ms. Lavandria, the gym instructor walked over to tell them that we're here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Disertion, the children are here, now," I surprisingly made out her words.

"We'll be there in a minute," my mother replied. Ms. Lavandria gave my parents a small nod and gave me permission to go see my parents until class started. I was on my way to go see Daddy until Fang, always Fang, got in my way. He was still a little bruised here and there from earlier, but he looked fine.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"Dude, seriously, you just had to cut me off, didn't you?" I asked him, irritation smeared on my words, "And where I'm going is none of your business!" He started to lift his fist up, but I stopped him. "Don't even think about it. Save it for later," I told him. I pushed him out of the way and headed to see my dad.

"Finally got the victory?" I questioned from behind him. He turned around with a smile.

"Yup, and we ended up having fire-flaked jerky burgers for dinner tonight," he said to me with a smile.

"Which I'm getting tired of," Mom quickly added. I laughed.

"YESSSS!" I half yelled. I jerked my fists to my chest and high-fived Daddy while we laughed. Mom couldn't help but shake her head at us while smiling. Just then, the bell rang.

"Alright, Miss Blue Fire, join the class so we can get this settled," Daddy said after he stopped laughing. **(You guys see a hint yet?)**

"Okay, but don't spoil my secret just yet. I want Fang to find out for himself," I told him as I left. I wasn't too far when I heard Mom say to Daddy, "Geez, like father, like daughter, for you two." I snickered as I joined my friends and cousins.

"What took you so long?" Willow asked me as I approached.

"Daddy and I were celebrating on having fire-flaked jerky burgers for dinner tonight. He beat Mom during that short sparring match they were doing a while ago," I explained.

"Wow. You know, it's very rare that Uncle Mako beats Aunt Korra at anything physical," Willa said to her sister.

"I know, I'm really surprised, too," Willow replied. Then, Ms. Lavandria sharply blew her whistle three times and the class stopped talking.

"Alright boys and girls, we have two very important guests today to help tutor us with sparring and self-defense. Let me introduce Chief Mako Disertion, who is the Head Chief of Republic City's Police Force," the class clapped as Ms. Lavandria gestured to him as he waved with a small smile, "and, Miss Korra Disertion, his wife, a musical artist, and the Avatar," Ms. Lavandria said. When other people heard "musical artist" and "Avatar", they gasped and started to clap before she was even finished. Mom smiled as she stood next to Daddy. Then, Ms. Lavandria did something completely off the expecting scale.

"These two are also parents of Miss Sahara Disertion," she announced. My eyes went big in surprise. I didn't think she would say that. My dad eyed me and told me to come up. My look said "NO." and Mom's look said "Come on up here, Missy." I'm bashful when things like this happen, so I looked to Willow and Willa for help, but, unfortunately for me, they pushed me up to go to them. My parents had "told-you-so" smiles on their faces as I rolled my eyes and threw my head back with annoyance. I looked at the applauding class and saw Fang and his gang looking twice as confused as earlier, Fang being more confused than anyone as they clapped slowly and unconsciously. I held back a snicker as I headed back to my spot next to my cousins and friends.

"You should've seen the look on Fang's face," I whispered to Kaira when I got there.

"I did; it was HILARIOUS!" she snickered. Ms. Lavandria blew her whistle again and the talking stopped.

"Alright, guys, let's get this class started," she said, and let my parents take the spotlight.

"Ok, so let's start with offence," Mom said. Then, Daddy started to demonstrate a basic-intermediate routine he taught me when I was 8 – blast-blast-kick combo, arm swing, blast, kick-blast combo, swing-side kick, double blast. Simple. Mom pointed out the helpful tips as he demonstrated.

"Remember to keep your arms relaxed so they can move more frequently, legs steady, and light feet. Heavy steps slow you down," she reminded us. When Daddy was done, he walked up next to my mom and looked to me. _This won't be good,_ I thought to myself.

"We'll let Sahara demonstrate a more complicated sequence," he said. He raised an eyebrow as if to say "Come on, this is for class, not for embarrassment." I failed to notice that I perked up at the sound of "complicated sequence" and I ended up listening to that look anyway. I walked up in front of the class. But once again, Fang just had to set me up in front of everyone.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you it'll be an epic fail!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, and even louder for me since I was right next to him. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes as the class laughed. Even though we're both fire benders, all the fire benders in my family are able to do something he can't. I feel something hard and round clog in my chest and I smirk slightly, knowing not just him, but the whole class will be in for a surprise. I open my mouth and start to cough, smoke coming out of my mouth. I bang on my chest with my fist about three times when the clump reaches my throat. It burns, but I've been doing this since I was 5, so I'm used it. I bang on my chest as I cough up more smoke, and by the third bang, I turn my head to face Fang and cough up a burning hot ember that fortunately landed in his hair. Almost one second later, he started running around in circles patting his head trying to put out the ember screaming, "IT BURNS! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! SERIOUSLY! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!" Everyone started to laugh their heads off; even my parents were laughing slightly. I let my smirk widen as Fang dunked his head the running sink. The only thing is my embers can't be put out unless you ice it. Only my family knows that since we're able to spit up embers.

"Being a skilled fire bender has its advantages," I said to him as he tried to take the ember out of his hair but ended up bouncing it from hand to hand. As I turned around to my parents, I smelt smoke becoming stronger and stronger until I realized that he probably managed to throw it back to me. I'd be good either way because I'm used to burning embers since I've held them and spit them out since I was 5. Right when it was about to hit the back of my head, I caught it with my right hand, clenched it in my palm, brought my hand to the side of my face, and clenched my fist until it turned bright red. Small trails of smoke escaped from in between my fingers. I was burning the ember.

I opened my hand and all that was left of the burned ember was black dust and small clumps of ash. I dropped the remains of the ember into no-longer hot and existing ember into the trash and walked to stand next to Daddy. My parents' faces were a mix between shock and amusement. So far, Daddy was his mother's successor since they were the only ones able to burn embers. Everyone thought that being the only fire bending child of him and my mother, I would be his successor. I guess they were right.

They exchanged a look and I had a feeling of what they were going to say next.

"Okay, let's just get the tournament done and over with, shall we?" Daddy said, clasping his hand together with a smile.

"Yes, please, I'm itching to breathe fire right now," I said with an exasperated sigh. My mom smiled knowingly.

"I can only imagine. Now let's get you and Fang out on the sparring field," she said as we filed out to the field outside. No one wants a burned-down school, do they?

Fang made a choice to do an Agni Kai last week during sparring pull-outs, so I'll be able to kick some fire bending-butt today instead of going easy on him. The truth is, I've never done an Agni Kai before in my life, and Fang has done at least five times, so I'm a little nervous, but Daddy said that emotions get in the way – he learned that the hard way. When my parents and Uncle Bolin were a pro bending team when they were teenagers, he let his feelings about my mother get in his way of staying focused in the game. I learned that in history the other day. But history isn't important right now. What matters is kicking Fangs butt.

Fang threw a blast of fire at me and I did the same thing, creating a wall fire when they hit. I threw a fire ball at him and he dodged it. He threw a triple-kick combo at me. I blocked the first one, dodged the second, but was too slow to avoid the third and got hit in the arm. It had a lot of impact on me, as a matter fact, enough to make me stumble back, but I held my ground and stood steadily. He sprinted forward on a ground level wave of fire and threw two fire blasts at me, but I blocked them both. I tried to knock him off balance on his fire wave, but I always missed him by a slimmer. He threw lashes of fire at me but I cut them in time before they hit me on the head and continued my attempt to knock him off, but he was too fast. Then, an idea hit me. I got down on the ground and balancing on my hands, I shifted my weight from hand to hand as I swung my legs and twisted my body in a circle as I made spiral waves of fire. It Fang on both of his feet and it had enough power to knock him off his wave of fire and fall on his back. Now we're both even. He looked at me with unfamiliar eyes that I've never seen from him before. Then, I realized he was starting to slip. He reaching was state of insanity. Then, Fang started to produce lightning. I've done this plenty of times before with my dad, and I was a natural. This'll be a piece of cake. He shot it towards me and I redirected it into the cloudless blue sky, making it explode into nothing. But Fang had a lot of energy put into that bolt of lightning, so redirecting it took up most of mine. I don't even know how Fang is still standing!

Drained from most of my power, I collapsed to my knees, but I wasn't out yet. But then, Fang lashed out a very powerful blast of fire. Just seconds before it reached me, I looked at parents and they gave me a worried expression with a small nod. I turned my attention back to the wave of fire that was literally three feet in front of me. I had enough time to do a back-handspring and release two blasts of blue fire from my feet, letting me barely avoid the attack. As I landed back on my feet, everyone but my parents gasped.

I just revealed my secret as a Prodigy.

**Told you guys you were in for a treat! So, how'd you like your surprise? Was it something like, "OH MY GOSHNESSNESS, SAHARA'S A PRODIGY!" and "HA! IN YOUR FACE, FANG!", or was it something like, "Pssh, please, Prodigy? Not really surprising." and "You guys should've known she was a prodigy by the title!" Thoughts please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	4. Chapter 3: Let Me Breathe

**Okey-dokey, people, I'm back with chapter 3! I just wanna say thanks to my friend brooklynisawesom6702 for loving my story. You're a good friend, Brook! Now let me warn you, this chapter gets from awesomeness to sadness, so i would read the whole thing before you go skipping parts and not getting why what's happening. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Let Me Breathe

Sahara's POV

I saw Fang's eyes widen with something mixed between shock and fear. Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just say fear? Did Fang fear me?

"What's the problem Fang? Did you all of a sudden become scared of a girl?" I taunted. It seemed to work, because he denied it.

"Pppft, scared? Of you? Not a slimmer," he said.

"You're lying," I said, lowering my voice so only he could hear it. I released a blast of blue fire at him – which he wasn't expecting – and he stumbled back several steps. I kept throwing out blasts of blue fire at him at different angles until the rest of Fang's gang came up to help him out. My friends stepped out too, but I stopped them before the fighting fired up again.

"No. I won't be needing help this time," I said, raising a hand.

"Sahara, are you crazy?!" Kaira frantically whispered to me.

"You might be a Prodigy, but there's no way you'll be able to take on the whole gang! You know how strong they all can be! They will literally burn you into ashes," Montana said, proving her point.

"Like I don't know that?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Then why are you shooing us off? If you know that you can't take them all, then why are you even trying?" Kala asked me. They were all severely confused, so it was hard not to laugh at their faces.

"Because Fang isn't fighting like he normally would. I can't exactly pinpoint my match stick on it, but he's slipping. If you look closely, he's not completely focused on what he's doing. He's just randomly throwing fire when he thinks it's time to strike," I explain. My friends exchange a concerned glance before backing off. Kaira was the last to leave.

"Be careful," were her last words before she jogged to the sidelines.

_Don't worry, I will,_ I thought to myself. But part of me was wondering if I'll listen to myself that time. Because to tell you the truth, I never really do.

I blasted every form of blue fire that ever existed – waves, whips, jets, blasts, and every other form of fire you could think of. I took down each member one by one until I finally came down to Fang alone again. He was exhausted, so I decided to switch back to red fire and knocked him off his feet with one blow, confirming that I won the Agni Kai. That's a big whoop for me!

The rest of Fang's gang were pretty beat up but strong enough to help a very injured Fang lean on their shoulders. He slipped up pretty bad but the insanity seemed to leave him alone and let him become normal. I took the moment to look him over. His uniform was slightly scorched on the edges, his hair was a mess, he was limping on his left leg, he had a thin burn that went all the way from his knee to his upper ankle – which I think I accidentally did – and he had ash marks all over him, not to mention the bruise on his arm from earlier became a very stomach-sickening mix of greens and blues. Now that he had his regular mind back, he was still very flustered. So he asked me the stupidest question on earth that basically anyone would know the answer to:

"Wait, so you're saying that you – Sahara Aphrodite Disertion, the girl who disguised herself as a fashion diva who turned out to be one of the biggest tomboys in school – is a Prodigy?" he asked. _Good grief, dude, even a baby would know the answer to that!_ I thought to myself. I let a smirk appear on my face.

"Yep," I answered simply, making sure to pop the "p". Then, he did the dumbest thing any loser to an Agni Kai would do – accusing me of false bending.

"Well, you're lying," he said to me with a way-beyond too-confident smile and tone, "you're not really a Prodigy; that blue fire wasn't coming from you, it was coming from someone else." My smirk quickly vanished, and my sinister death stare appeared. People started to back away from me. They know that whenever I put on this face, I'm mad. Even my parents knew this – they literally took, like, three or five steps backwards!

One at a time, I slowly took a step forward with my arms crossed to Fang, who was now showing a very slight sign of panic – it was faint, but it was there. I kept walking until I was only inches from his face. Now he seriously looked like a scaredy-cat. I have to say, it was funny, but I needed to be serious instead of laughing out loud and let people think I'm crazy for laughing about nothing, so I decided to let the laugh out later.

"Think that I'm not a Prodigy, huh?" I said in his face. I don't think he could smell it, even if I was right in his face, but I smelt a very slight scent of smoke. I think I'm about to cough up another ember – I'm that mad at him.

"No; I _know_ you're not a Prodigy," he deadpanned. I felt another ember clogging my chest, but I swallowed, extinguishing the heat and getting rid of the ember. I decided that I wasn't going to spit out raining embers just yet.

"Really? Then what explains this?" I asked him. I held out my clenched fist and immediately as I opened it, a blue flame appeared, strong, flickering, big, and beautiful. Fang's eyes widened as he realized what he did to himself. I quickly got rid of the smirk that was about to appear on my face. Even though I was right, I was still mad at him. Then, my flame got bigger and bigger until it covered my whole fist. This was my way of telling him and his stupid gang to leave. They seemed to get the message. They started to back off slowly, but I was getting impatient. I wanted them out of my sight – now. In my rage, I kicked a wave of blue fire at their feet. They backed off and started to go faster. But then they stopped. Now I was furious. Beyond furious, actually. I was over-my-head, 1,000 degrees, raining atomic fire bombs furious, to be exact. Can these guys EVER take a hint?

I angrily started walking towards them. Now they were panicking. I could tell that they wanted to move, but they ended up staying. All frozen in fear, huh? Including Fang? Well, this is surely an interesting day. Fang's face cringed together as he moved his head back as far as possible.

"Please don't hurt me Ms. Prodigy!" he shouted. Was he really that scared?

"Mmhm, go ahead, cower as much as you want, because the truth is never gonna go away," I said in his face. They started to leave – and I made sure it was for the rest of the day. I kicked another blast of blue fire, but with less force than the first time. They all screamed very manly-like and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right, I'm a Prodigy – " my voice lowered to a venomous tone " – and don't you knuckle-heads ever, forget it." And with that, they left. I turned around and my class, friends, and parents all tackled me with one big group hug. By the level of how loud of my class's cheering, I knew they were proud. But when I looked up at my parents, I saw that Mom was on the verge of crying while Daddy looked like the luckiest guy in the world. Everyone was proud of me, but I knew that my parents were the proudest of all – even if I did get on verge of burning Fang to the ground!

.

.

.

.

Later at lunch, I had a lot of attention – people from every grade were surrounding me; several guys even asked me out!

After getting through the "paparazzi", my friends and I finally sat down at our table to eat. The Agni Kai earlier kept me going for about 2 ½ hours of class, so I didn't have the chance to eat snack. Right when I sat down, I dumped out my lunch from my lunch bag, opened my sandwich bag, wolfed it down, and before I knew it, I was going on to my honey bun. I was that hungry.

My cousins stared at me with an expression that was mixed with "awkward" and "what in the world?" I looked up from my food and noticed them looking at me.

"What?" I asked, half of my mouth full.

"Nothing; you would get mad if we told you," Willow said as she started to eat her apple.

"Good choice," I replied as I continued eating. I went on to my bag of fire-flakes that my dad snuck in for me. I figured that the only way to save Daddy from being lectured by my mom was if I finished them before she noticed.

"Hey, aren't you only allowed to eat those at home?" Kaira asked me, pointing at my bag.

"Yeah, but since Daddy always packs my lunches, he snuck me a bag; thank the spirits he did," I said as I sprinkled the last pinch of the hot-sauced jerky flakes into my mouth. I don't even know how I can eat these without drinking water!

I finished the bag – actually, my entire lunch, since I was starving – just in time before my parents walked in the cafeteria. Then, as I was coming back from dumping my trash, I was half-way back to the table when I felt a gurgling feeling in my chest. Thinking it was a burp, I opened my mouth and pumped on my chest twice, like I usually do to get the burp out. But instead, smoke came out, my chest clogged, I started coughing furiously, and all of a sudden, I was having trouble breathing until I suddenly realized what was happening – I was suffering another dose of hot/spicy foods or over-heated things. When I get hit with either one of these, I have a difficult time breathing, I start coughing up smoke, and end up producing a rainstorm of embers. But this isn't like the other hits I've had. This one was x5 longer, x3 harder to breathe than usual, and twice as painful.

I coughed more and more smoke and one by one, embers started pouring out of my mouth. I banged and pumped on my chest, trying to get rid of them all, but they never stopped. With every fall of an ember, I got more and more lightheaded until I couldn't stand and collapsed on my knees, falling onto my back not too long after that. I tried to breathe, but no air came in or out.

6 more embers were coughed up. My vision was blurring and clearing.

5 more embers came out. I got more lightheaded by the minute.

4 more embers. I could hear the wail of an ambulance.

3 more embers. I heard my mother's sobbing, father's yells for help, and the crying of my cousins and friends.

2 more embers. I was going in and out of consciousness and my hearing faltered as I was carried out on a stretcher.

1 more ember. I pushed myself to open my eyes, and strained to hear, but all I were all the crying faces of everyone I knew and loved, and all I heard were my two little sisters, Disturbia and Serenity-Mei, screaming my name.

I coughed one more cloud of thick smoke. Flashes of the past 10 years of my life appeared out of nowhere.

The pain and pressure on the mother on the day I was born.

When Disturbia was born.

The time when I figured out I was a fire bender.

When Serenity was born.

When I started to sing and play the guitar.

When my mother had to go to Ba Sing Se for a month.

When my father almost died in a police accident.

When I first started school.

When I first met Fang.

When I started grade school.

When Fang betrayed both me and my trust.

When I met Kaira, Kala, Montana, and Sakari.

When my Uncle Bolin told me the tragic story of my mom almost losing her entire right leg in a surfing competition when she was 13.

When 5th grade started.

When I beat Fang twice in one day.

And when I'm about to stop breathing.

I heard my name being called out from my sisters one more time. I'm thinking that this would be the last time I ever hear their voices. I'm struggling too much and even if tried to breathe, all the smoke that I coughed out would suffocate me. I thought one last "I love you" to my family. Right before the life I knew turned black.

**Cliff-hanger! God, now i made myself upset. I didn't know I could be this . . . dramatic. But don't worry, Sahara isn't going to die; she'll just be stuck in the hospital for a while. But those are the only spoilers I'm giving you!**

**And i know what you're thinking: "It really took you that long to include Sahara's sisters in the story?" Yeah, sorry about that, but i was looking for the right time to plug them in. The next chapter should be coming in on either tomorrow in the late hours like tonight, or on Monday. It'll start off in Korra's POV and Switches off to Mako's POV until Sahara wakes up. That's the last spoiler, ok, don't question it!**

**So what did you guys think? Were you like, "AWWWWW YEAH, SAHARA GETS ANOTHER VICTORY IN ONE DAY!" to "Seriously?! and just when things were lightening up!", or were you like, "Well, it was pretty obvious that Sahara would win since she's a Prodigy" to "Ouch; that doesn't look too good." I go with the first choice since i felt like that when I was revising the chapter. Well, I'm done now. Full and honest reviews, please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


	5. Chapter 4: Road to Recovery Path to Life

**Hi, people, I'm back with chapter 4! It's a little bittersweet here and there, but overall, it's a little sappy at the end. But don't worry, I'm still not stopping after this. It might sound like the end, but it's nowhere close to the end! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Her Road to Recovery, Her Path to Life

Korra's POV

Mako and I just walked in the cafeteria, talking about Sahara and the Agni Kai. I have to say, it was interesting. I've never seen her that angry, but I've seen worse from her father.

I turned my head to see Sahara coming back from dumping her trash. I know that the Agni Kai took up most of her energy, but she does have the appetite of Bolin when she's starving. Lunch just started 5 minutes ago!

Then, she stopped. By the looks of it, she seemed like she was trying to get a burp out. But once she opened her mouth, thick smoke started to come out. Instead of burping, she was coughing out smoke, rapidly, and furiously. Then, one by one, embers started to come out. I was getting worried. This doesn't usually happen unless she eats hot/spiced foods or over-heated things. Then it hit me. I turned to my husband.

"Mako, did you pack Sahara fire-flakes this morning?" I asked him with a worried expression.

"Well, maybe a little," he replied with the same concerned tone as me. I wasn't mad at him – with Sahara being his "Little Fire Ferret", he couldn't help but spoil her every now and then. But what his reply did do to me was making my suspicions confirmed.

"Mako, you know she's not allowed to have them unless she's under adult super-vision!" I said, fists on my hips. Mako was on the line of slapping himself across the face – did he really feel that stupid? Suddenly, someone started to scream. Mako and I whipped our head to see our eldest daughter falling to the ground, coughing more and more thick clouds of smoke. The cafeteria started to fill up with the thick ashes, and luckily, someone pulled the fire alarm. My eyes started to fill up with tears. Sahara was suffocating in not just the smoke, but wasn't being able to breathe – period. I couldn't bear to watch my daughter suffer, and right when her coughing and choking began to falter, I lost it. I went into a sobbing hysteria as Mako called for someone to get an ambulance. Then I remembered something. I looked up and scanned the smoke-filled cafeteria to look for Sahara's two younger sisters, Disturbia and Serenity-Mei. I wasn't going to lose them too, Agni, I'm not gonna lose anyone!

I called their names, and out of the blue, they appeared in front of me. Mako and I took one crying child and lead the rest of the classes outside to the concrete. I looked back to see Sahara being carried onto a stretcher. I couldn't take it anymore and my sobbing started again. Mako took me and our daughters in his arms and murmured reassuring things, but once I felt wet droplets in my hair and his voice started to crack, I knew he was trying to reassure himself more than just me and Sahara's sisters. His precious little fire ferret would be gone if she wasn't in the Emergency Room. I knew that Sahara might've already given up on trying to live and breathe; but in the smallest groove of my heart, I was still clinging on to the hope of seeing her in full health again.

.

.

.

.

Mako's POV

I feel like the stupidest idiot in the world right now. I knew that deep down Sahara would have a reaction to those fire-flakes, even if it was only 1/3 of a handful! And because of my stupidity, she's suffering the strongest reaction to anything in her life.

All of us – Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Tenzin, Pema, the air benders, Willow and Willa, Disturbia, Serenity, Korra, and I – are in a small waiting room outside of the Sick Patients part of the hospital, waiting until Sahara's doctor, Dr. Amber, said it was okay to go see her. We sat in an awkward silence until Bolin, always my brother, decided to break it with a simple but at the same time, hard question.

"What did Dr. Amber say Sahara was diagnosed with again?" he said cautiously, making sure he used the right words. I wasn't able to answer right away because I was still worried, but after a few seconds, I was able to answer him.

"Sahara's diagnosed with a bad case of embolisms," I answered.

"It's when an embolus clogs an artery, making blood clots, also clogging her airways. Sahara didn't have her arteries clogged, but she does have her ember arteries clogged, which explains why she was coughing up smoke and embers. She's usually able to control the emboli and the heat in her chest, but after she ate her fire-flakes, there was too much heat that she couldn't control. While she was trying to calm down the heat, the emboli was able to squeeze their way into her ember arteries, making her cough up smoke and embers," Korra explained for me. I was thankful; I was in too much guilt and agony about what happened that it stung just to think about it. I spoke a soft "thank you" with my expression as I glanced to her. She caught my eye and put her head on my shoulder as a "you're welcome".

A few more minutes of silence ticked by, and then, Dr. Amber walked in. we all looked up at her when she walked in.

"How is she?" Korra asked before I could.

"Right now, Sahara's doing fine. Her arteries are cleared, and the medicine seems to be helping. She's no longer coughing, but we did have to give her oxygen supply to help her breathe. Her airways haven't fully cleared yet, so until they do, she'll have to stick with the oxygen supply. Because of her blocked airways, she's in a coma. She woke up not too long ago, but she was too groggy. Besides, she needs sleep. Sahara's throat is a little burned, but it'll heal within a few days; as long as she's well rested and doesn't over-do it with talking if she wakes up," Dr. Amber informed us.

"May we go visit her?" I asked. She gave me a small nod.

"I think it would be best to have four at a time go. You and your wife and daughters should go first. You must be worried sick," she said. I gave her a small nod. The four of us stood up and quietly walked to Sahara's room. I really wanted to see my eldest daughter, but once we got there, I wanted to walk away.

She looked so lifeless – her golden-amber eyes were closed, mouth slightly apart, hands folded neatly on her stomach, her head cocked to one side, and her jet-black, wavy hair was taken out of its usual up-do and covered her shoulders.

Korra gave Disturbia and Serenity a warning before they sat at the foot of Sahara's bed. I walked over and kneeled next the bed and held her hand while Korra sat on the other side and held the other. As I looked at my eldest daughter's sleeping face, my eyes welled with tears. I let a few fall down my face as I laid my head on the bed.

"Spirits, I feel so stupid!" I half whispered. I heard the bed creak, footsteps, and then a hand on my shoulder.

"Mako, this isn't your fault." It was Korra. I looked up at her.

"How can it not?" I asked, trying not to let my agony get the better of me.

"Because everyone has those innocent moments when they can't help but spoil their favorites. Take me and Disturbia, for example, or Bolin and the twins and Serenity. We all have those moments Mako, but they all lead to a bad consequence, whether it's big, or small. I know that when I was 12, you took me down to the beach for the whole day and I had the worst sunburn that I ended up staying in here for 3 weeks," she pointed out. I had to smile at this one.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I was sorta over-doing the spoiling thing that day," I said, chuckling.

"Well, it was my 12th birthday, who could blame you?"

"No one, really," I answered her.

"And that's my point. All I'm saying is that not everything that starts out good ends good. It's okay to make mistakes – we're human," she said with a small smile. This is what I love about Korra. She always manages to look at the positive side of things, even when the events of the day seem to bring everyone else down. But she's right, though. That's because she learned that the hard way. Then, I feel Sahara's hand starting to move and her breathing getting heavier. Both Korra and I look up to see Sahara's face twitching as if she's trying to open her eyes. I'm hoping that I'm not hearing or seeing things as I watch Sahara pushing herself to open her eyes and see again – to get on her road to recovery, and her path to life.

Sahara's POV

I could hear my parents voices, but I wasn't really sure if it was just a dream, or if they were really there. But once I felt warm hands on mine, I knew they were there. I can feel the soft breeze of the air coming through my nose. I never thought I missed breathing this much! I really want to see my sisters and parents again; especially my father. I know he's the most worried person of all, and I want him to know that I haven't given up on them just yet.

After confirming that I was still alive, I wanted them to know that I wasn't just living off of life supply and oxygen tanks. I was living for them. My hands started to move. I could feel my face twitching as I tried to open my eyes.

_Come on, Sahara, you can do this!_ I thought to myself. _If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for Daddy!_

As if it were on cue, slowly, but surely, one at a time, my eyes opened. I blinked repeatedly and looked from side to side as m vision cleared. Once it did, I saw my sisters sitting at the foot of my bed and my parents kneeling down next to me.

"Hello," I said softly to them. My parents smiled and my sisters still didn't think that I was up yet. I looked at them and my Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin, along with my cousins, appeared in the doorway.

"Everyone," I softly said with a small smile. My cousins and sisters tackled me with a hug, my Aunt Asami was on the verge of crying, my Uncle Bolin was laughing his usual cheery laugh, and my parents smiled as they joined the hug. My dad gave me a kiss on my temple.

"We love you, Sahara," he said to me softly. I shut my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you, too," I said. And the best thing about those words was that they would and always will be the truest and most honest words I've spoken in my life.

**That was a pretty sappy ending. But who cares? I loved it! As for reviews, yeah, I know i named one of Sahara's sisters after a song by Rihanna, but that's because i was running outta ideas. Besides, i was listening to the song while i was writing this anyway. So, yeah, anyway, it's almost 11pm here in MD, so i'm gonna go and hit the sack. I hope you enjoyed the chapter - full and honest reviews, please!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan.**


End file.
